Operation Powdered Snow
Operation Powdered Snow was a multi-month long venture run by the Order of Addition. This logistical operation brought the Endoholophusikon megastructure to Cabina along with tens of thousands of refugees from Hong Lu and a Host of ships from the Order of Multiplication. The large population of Hong Lu refugees founded the city Warui Katachi on the plains surrounding the Endoholophusikon’s final resting place. Utilizing standard-template construction techniques to quickly construct prefabricated buildings and habitats in the space yard above Cabina allowed the city to spring up almost overnight. The top half of the megastructure took longer to construct as it needed specialized macro-nano-gravitic housing modules to properly contain the shape of the structure while in space. Operation Powdered Snow In May 3201, a few months after Warui Katachi’s rapid construction, House Triangulum announced the completion of the Endoholophusikon and held a ceremony shortly afterward to witness the megastructure descend from space and take its position as a new landmark on the planet of Cabina. This whole effort was orchestrated by the Grand Chemical Chemex Engineer Triangulum Arabica Kaldi, the Governor of Cabina, whose contacts within House Triangulum helped solidify a stronger relationship between House Triangulum and SERAPH. In return for some land, House Triangulum agreed to supply a Host of the Multiplication Order for protection and joint military drills. The Endoholophusikon would serve as an administration building, HQ for the Multiplication Host, residency for House Triangulum delegates and diplomats, as well as be used to serve the community. However, there exists a more obscure side to Operation Powdered Snow, kept from the public and those without top clearance. Numerous black site research facilities have been established underneath the Endoholophusikon. These labs are permitted to do their research as long as a portion of their work goes towards improving the planet of Cabina itself. Rumors also have it that a cell of The Order of Divergence has taken up the Endoholophusikon for its HQ. The Endoholophusikon (Endokon) The four-hundred story Endoholophusikon is a marvel of engineering, a miracle of glass and steel relying on nanotech fabrication techniques to produce a building of sweeping, elegant curves that would otherwise be impossible to build using modern construction technology. Even though it currently is a mixed-use building, the Endoholophusikon has been granted extraterritorial status as the embassy of House Triangulum by the government of Cabina. The building houses a truly enormous amount of servers and offices. Some of the floors, however, have been rented out to Hong Lu businessmen, creating a myriad of luxury Hong Lu style spas, restaurants, lounges, and gardens that permeate the Endoholophusikon. Additionally, a massive holo-library has been included that is free to the public and houses nearly every well-known book and treatise in holographic form. Built upon a vast natural cave complex, the myriad tunnels and caves were converted to black site research facilities, divied between investing Triangulum families. Part of the agreement with the Governor was that the research would be permitted as long as a sizeable percentage of the research is focused on benefitting the planet. So research on the biosphere, atmosphere, hostile environments, VI, defense systems, and more are underway to improve the planet of Cabina. In addition to the research faculty and administration officials, a sizeable Host of Order of Operations personnel are stationed on the planet, officially for joint Navy exercises. Further accompanying the massive freight of supplies to finish the building were tens of thousands of refugees from Hong Lu, looking for opportunities elsewhere after being offered a way off of Hong Lu. As a result, the immediate area surrounding the Endoholophusikon has taken on a bit of an oriental flair as Hong Lu cuisine and culture began to spread and the city of Warui Katachi was founded. Warui Katachi (Little Hong Lu) The city of Warui Katachi sprang into existence due to the large numbers of Hong Luan refugees fleeing the north for a better place to live. The government of Cabina generously accepted the refugees and provided them some land attached to the foundation of the Endoholophusikon. Utilizing House Triangulum standard-template construction techniques, buildings, arcologies, and habitats were constructed in orbit and delivered to the surface to provide quick and accessible shelter to the refugees. Using their Hong Luan entrepreneur spirit, large businesses and a fairly healthy economy quickly took shape. Unfortunately, where there is a Hong Luan, there is a criminal not far behind. Naturally opportunistic, the former Red Dogs who took the trip with the refugees have already begun franchising and opening nefarious businesses around Warui Katachi and other parts of the planet. Crime has seen a slight uptick with the influx of refugees but the Governor is adamant that these are within the margin of error of the studies. The complex shape of the Endokon was considered good luck by many of the locals, who referred to the area as lucky with its presence. Eventually, the idea of the lucky shapes took root and the oriental Hong Luan refugees started to colloquially refer to the city as Warui Katachi, which is said to be the local translation of lucky shapes. Still a relatively small settlement in comparison to some of the larger cities on Cabina, it has nevertheless become a popular tourist destination for the literal, out-of-this-world ramen noodles. Theoretical Mathematician Triangulum Macedon Alexandra, Knight-Captain of Multiplication The Knight-Captain in charge of the Host of Multiplication assigned to Cabina, Alexandra is a bright young Triangulum Noble who has excelled in using mathematics to formulate, calculate, and execute naval warfare and tactics. Impressively able to calculate firing arcs, delays, and precise hits, Alexandra often takes manual control over firing patterns when commanding her fleet, to devastating effect. Additionally, having studied every pattern and template of ship currently utilized in naval warfare, she has become adept at calculating ship movements and speeds and incorporates these variables when commanding her Host. Alexandra captains a redesigned Centurion Empidonax Fleet Cruiser which has undergone extensive modifications typical of the Order of Multiplication ships. Her Host pilots a total of nine ships, four Velite Cyanocitta Corvettes, two Velite Tytus Corvettes, and two Hastati Otis-Tarda Heavy Frigates, all extensively modified. __FORCETOC__ Category:House Triangulum